The 1st Dance
by Ptrevanei
Summary: Harry has to take a girl to the Yule Ball in his fourth year. Who does he end up taking, and what are the effects of his decision? R/R if you wish, though no flames please. H/Hr, for those who can't wait for it in the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters or locations. This disclaimer stands for all following chapters in this work.**

**Chapter 1**

"_So yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing…"_

"Ron, I need your help," said Harry, as he ran up to his friend in the corridor.

"Sure, mate. What with?" Ron looked a bit skeptical, knowing that if Harry had needed help with homework, that he would have done what he was wont to do in those situations - go straight to Hermione.

"I need help w-with…" He trailed off, blushing. Ron noticed this, and smirked before Harry shot a glare at him. "All right, don't laugh, but I need help finding a Christmas present for Hermione."

"Isn't it obvious, Harry? Get her a book; she'll never have enough of those."

Harry balked. "Ron, you don't understand. I need something to thank her with for helping me through the first task, and for believing that I didn't stick my name in the Goblet." He looked at Ron, who was looking remarkably uncomfortable. "Ron, I already forgave you for that, forget it. Anyway, a book doesn't exactly do that. I need something a little more personal."

Ron looked around. "I have no idea, Harry. She's liked everything you've got her since first year! What are you worrying about?"

Harry felt his cheeks warm. "Nothing," he riposted quickly. "I just thought I'd get her something different this year, for a change. You know, so I don't get boring." He gave a small laugh.

Ron looked thoroughly confused. "So, Harry, what's this about anyway? You don't usually ask me for advice about Christmas presents - not that I'm complaining," he added quickly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying the fact that you're asking me instead of Hermione, but I can't really help you. I have absolutely no idea what to get for girls, you know me." He laughed.

"Thanks for the help, mate." Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he walked off towards the Quidditch pitch, where he planned to go for a short flight to calm his increasingly jangled nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

November ended, and the weather worsened. Harry was glad to be inside the castle as the December weather got colder, especially when he looked outside at the Durmstrang ship and the Beauxbatons carriage. He was also conscious of how little time remained until Christmas. After Hagrid's horrendous Care of Magical Creatures "Skrewt Hibernation" class, he, Hermione, and Ron traipsed back to the castle, burnt, cut, and altogether grumpy. Harry was so caught up in all of his classes (teachers were assigning more homework than ever) that he completely forgot about the problem of Hermione's Christmas present.

After Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall kept him back, and informed Harry very curtly that he had better have a date to the Yule Ball, since he was starting the dancing along with the other three champions. Harry was so flustered and confused, that he walked right past Hermione and Ron, who had been waiting outside the classroom for him.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron looked slightly put out as Harry turned, bemusedly, to look at who was calling him. "Harry, what just happened in there? You look like you got clubbed by a troll!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, you know, that almost happened once already. Anyway," he continued, enjoying his little joke, "McGonagall said that I have to have a date to the Yule Ball - by the way, there's a Yule Ball, did you know? - and that I'll be starting the dancing." Hermione looked thrilled, while Ron looked a little less enthusiastic about the idea of dancing. Having explained, Harry again dropped into a reverie, and, ignoring the prodding that he was receiving from Ron, continued to think about how he would find a date to the Yule Ball that he'd actually enjoy going with.

It was a full two days later when Harry came up with the idea that he should ask Hermione. He was worried, however, about how Ron would take it. He knew Ron didn't seem to have a liking for Hermione, but he knew that he should check anyways, just to be considerate. He caught up with Ron on his way down to breakfast. "Hey Ron, I've got a question for you…"

Ron looked at him. "Another one?" He raised his eyebrows. "What is it this time?"

Harry glared at him before moving on resolutely. "Who are you thinking of asking to the dance?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Well…haven't asked yet…couldn't find...although, should be easy...dance…grew up near me…what if...doesn't like robes..."

"RON!" Harry bellowed, getting his friend's attention on him again. "Is she in Gryffindor?" Harry stood there, fervently hoping that the answer would be a no. Incredibly, his wish was granted. Ron looked at him, and shook his head. Harry gave a sigh of relief. Having made sure that Ron wouldn't object - he had noticed the strange symptoms Ron exhibited when he walked by the Ravenclaw table, though - he now only had to screw up the courage to ask her.

The next day dawned sunny, but cold. The grounds sparkled under a new coat of fresh snow. Harry thought that even the Hogwarts grounds were getting ready for Christmas. As he got up, Harry began to think of how he would ask Hermione to the dance. He knew that he would have to be original - after all, she was bound to have heard the gossip from Parvati and Lavender about how they had gotten dates. So, with this in mind, he walked down to the common room to catch up with Ron and Hermione for breakfast before their first class started.

As they neared the Great Hall after Transfiguration, Harry turned to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione, can you help me with something?" He hoped he didn't look too nervous, because he really wanted to surprise her with his idea. He supposed he could pass it off as nervousness over Potions, which was rapidly approaching, and with it, a feeling of imminent danger.

"Sure, Harry! What do you need?" Hermione looked a little flustered herself, but Harry supposed this was due to the large amount of Transfiguration homework that had just been assigned for the weekend.

"What's the spell for those portable flames you conjure up in the wintertime?" Harry had been struck by an inspiration.

"Oh, those? It's really simple really, all you have to do is think of the colour you want them to be and then jab your wand at what you want to put them in or on, and say 'lacarnum inflamare'. Do you want to practice with me?" Hermione went on talking about how she thought the spell might be on the Charms final before Harry told her he had to go check something in the library. Hermione seemed pleasantly surprised, and left for the common room with Ron, who was trying to get a handle on his homework as well.

The next day, Hermione came down the stairs from the girls' dormitory in a rush, almost dropping her books before blushing at both Harry and Ron, who were waiting for her to go to breakfast. The three of them left, with Ron shooting Harry a bemused look that seemed to say, "Girls! They're crazy!"

"Hermione, what's up?" Ron looked thoroughly confused as they headed towards their table.

"Oh nothing, just a little piece of - " Hermione stopped short, turning pink again.

Ron still looked confused, and a little suspicious. "A little piece of what, Hermione? Chocolate? Wrapping paper? Lint?"

"If you must know, it was a very nice note," snapped Hermione indignantly.

"Oh? And what," Ron asked over his toast, "did this very nice note say?"

Hermione started rummaging around in her bag to find the note, a faint pink tinge to her cheeks. Eventually, with much of the bag's contents occupying the table in front of her, she found the note, which was folded in the pocket of her book bag. She then read it to Ron, who still looked suspicious.

" Eight billion people in the world,

And I still find a reason to wait

For you.

Eight billion people in the world,

And I still can't find an excuse to

Let go.

Eight billion faces,

Eight billion personalities

Sparking like the sun;

And I still want you,

Only you.

Eight billion people that might deserve

My attention, yet I can only think

Of you.

Eight billion reasons why I don't

Have to wait for you to come to

Be with me.

Eight billion conversations missed,

Eight billion opportunities lost,

Eight billion solutions unseen;

All for the sake of you,

Only you.

Eight billion songs not sung,

Because I'm still waiting

For you.

Eight billion phones not rung

The cause? It's all done

For you.

Eight billion reasons to keep you,

Eight billion reasons to see you again,

I know you don't see me like you did

Once, but it's all for you, it's

All you.

Eight billion people in the world,

And I still want you,

Only you."

As she finished the poem, she blushed. "After that, it says that it's from a boy who loves me, and it asks me to wait until tomorrow night before saying yes to anyone when they ask me to go to the Yule Ball." Hermione giggled. "So I guess I'll just have to wait to find out who it is," she added with a small sigh. Ron and Harry got up. "Where are you two going?" She looked suspicious.

Ron answered her look with one of his own. "Hermione, you don't think that we sent the note, do you? Because we're your best friends, and I don't think either of us," Ron said, throwing Harry a suspicious look, "are behind this note. I mean really, have you seen Harry writing poetry lately? Or at all?" He waited while Hermione shook her head reluctantly. "Exactly. We're off to the common room to work on that Potions essay."

Hermione gave a little sigh. "OK, I'll see you later, right?" Harry nodded. Hermione looked positively flustered. Harry and Ron made a quick exit.

When they had reached the common room, Ron asked, "Harry, who do you think it was?" Harry, feeling uncomfortable and guilty, just shrugged. Ron continued, "I think it's Krum, don't you? I mean, he's been staring at Hermione since he got here. And he's been practically living in the library." At this, Harry got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the library." Harry chuckled, as Ron looked thoroughly befuddled. "It's just that I have to deal wi...I mean, finish a project," he finished lamely. Ron looked skeptical. "That's right, I'm actually doing homework. Unbelievable, I know." Harry walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

"Oi, Harry! Where have you been?" Ron ran up to him, carrying a stack of toast. "Not working on homework again, mate? Holidays are coming soon!" he grinned.

"Actually, I have been, Ron." Harry still hadn't told Ron the real reason he was not to be found during their time off. Anxious to divert Ron's attention, he asked, "Ron, who are you going to ask to the dance?" He was surprised to see Ron looking smug at his questioning.

Ron answered with the look of a cat who just swallowed a canary. "I asked Luna, you know, from Ravenclaw." His ears turned pink.

"That's great, mate! How did you do it?" Harry was looking for tips. After all, it's not every day you ask your best friend to the Yule Ball.

"Well, I just walked up and asked her, really. It's not that hard, Harry, every girl in the school would say yes to you anyways," said Ron, seeing the green look that Harry was acquiring. Harry motioned around his head. "And I can't say I'm not a little bit chuffed about it." Harry waved his hand around his head feebly. "Oh, I see. It was easier with Luna, knowing that if she said no, she'd probably blame it on Crumple-Horned Snorflacks or Nargles…" At this, Harry laughed. "Good, you're alive. See you later, I'm going to get something to eat."

"Aren't you still eating that toast?" Harry was a little confused.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but it's just for starters…" He walked off, rubbing his ever-grumbling stomach.

Harry turned and walked away, looking for Professor McGonagall for some transfiguration advice. After his meeting with Professor McGonagall, he stopped by to see Professor Flitwick in the Great Hall, where he was decorating the gigantic Christmas trees there. After asking a couple of questions, he was off to a spare classroom again, to work on dancing. He emerged for lunch, and after seeing Hermione leave with a nervous look on her face (he hoped it was for the same reason he was nervous), he went into the Great Hall to see if there was any lunch left. There he met a rather disgruntled-looking Ron.

"Where have you been?" Ron looked at Harry like he suspected him of murder.

"Honestly? I've been running around," Harry explained, "looking for extra help from McGonagall and Flitwick."

"What?" Ron looked startled.

"Yeah, I had to work on some extra charming and transfiguring. I had to work really hard, but I think I've got it all figured out…" Harry stopped, worried that he had said too much.

Ron, it seemed, had overlooked this statement in favor of telling Harry that it was nearly supper time, and to meet himself and Hermione in the common room as close to six o'clock as possible. As they walked down the halls towards the Gryffindor common room, they discussed the various happenings at Hogwarts over the past couple of days. The castle seemed to have transformed. There were gigantic icicles, twelve huge Christmas trees (Harry thought that Hagrid might have been 'helpin' 'em alon', so teh speak,' as they were abnormally large, even for Hogwarts. He suspected the use of the pink, flowery umbrella) that were decorated with all sorts of ornaments of a magical nature (real, hooting golden owls, among other things), and, perhaps most surprisingly, the suits of armor that decorated the halls had taken up singing carols. Harry thought that this was particularly strange, especially as most of the suits only knew half of the words. He found it unnerving to walk past a suit, only to have its disembodied head start singing Silent Night or Deck the Halls while missing half of the words involved.

"Really," said Ron as they were passing one of the suits, "you'd think that McGonagall would have been able to teach them all the words. This is absolutely ridiculous!"

Harry had a different point of view. "Ron, you have to remember that McGonagall isn't a muggle, and probably didn't know the words in the first place, let alone their meaning. I know that even I am starting to forget some muggle things with all of the magic I do at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Yeah, I forgot that..." Ron looked abashed.

"Anyway, it's time for me to get cleaned up before supper," mused Harry. He felt exhausted from all the exercise he had done over the past hour. "I stink." He went up the stairs to the dorm, with Ron following closely.

When Harry smelled like a civilized person again, he and Ron ventured down to the Great Hall for supper, where they found a decidedly flustered Hermione trying to untie a letter that was carried by a Screech Owl. Ron, it seemed, was too busy waving at someone at the Ravenclaw table to notice the strange delivery. Ron grinned before walking over to Hermione and sitting down, piling his plate high with food.

Harry looked at her, sitting down beside Hermione and opposite Ron. "What does it say this time?" He watched her carefully as she read the note. Harry's thoughts drifted off once she started speaking. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, but a stray lock had drifted over her cheek, and was hanging by her mouth. As if on cue, Hermione reached up and tucked it behind her ear again. Harry got lost in the gesture; such a simple movement, and already he was undone. He would have to work on that. He was distracted by a sharp, painful tap against his shin. "Wha-? Oh, sorry, Hermione, I was thinking. Can you read it again?" Hermione rolled her eyes, making Harry's stomach drop, and handed him the note, which was written in green ink.

Hermione,

Please do me the honour of visiting your favorite tree by the lake tonight at eight o'clock this evening. Remember to dress warmly and prepare for a shock.

Love always,

A Boy Who Loves You

PS - your hair looks exquisite tonight.

PPS - I'll be carrying a rose and one of your favorite books.

Harry raised his eyebrows, trying not to give anything away. "Sounds like he really knows you, Hermione. I wonder where he got a copy of Hogwarts: A History? Maybe he likes the library almost as much as you do."

"Harry! It's not funny!" Hermione blushed, and smacked Harry's arm when he gave a small chuckle. "It's just that, well, I've never had anyone ask me to a dance before, and I'm really nervous. Would you two mind coming with me to see who it is?"

Harry gave a start, and grabbed more potatoes to disguise his sudden movement. "Hermione, I really don't think he'd appreciate you bringing your two male friends, who tend to be protective, to where he's planning to meet you…" He trailed off. To cover the awkward moment, he looked at his watch, pretending to be startled. "Hermione, it's quarter to seven! You might need to go get ready. Ron and I will walk with you to the common room," he said, getting up. The three of them walked out of the Great Hall and up to the common room, where Harry and Ron ran up to the boys' dorm and Hermione went to the girls'. At half past seven, Harry grabbed the rose and book he had set aside, and left the common room under his Invisibility Cloak, carefully avoiding Ron and Hermione as they paced by the fire. He trudged outside, to Hermione's favorite birch tree beside the lake. By the time he got there, it was quarter to eight. To keep himself warm, he climbed the tree and relaxed, content to stare at the night sky until Hermione arrived.

Hermione arrived five minutes early, clearly trying to impress her "Surprise Date" by being punctual. Harry snuck down the opposite side of the tree, and waited for the clock in Hogwarts to strike eight. When it did, he stepped around the tree. "Her - Hermione?"

Hermione turned, and almost let out a sigh of disappointment. She started to turn back, but something seemed to stop her. Harry was carrying the rose, and a copy of Hogwarts: A History from the library. "Harry?" Hermione eyed him apprehensively, as if she couldn't believe that he was standing there.

Harry broke the silence that had stretched between them. "Hermione, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?" He dropped his eyes. "I understand if you're mad or something, I just couldn't think -" He was stopped by Hermione's hand when it landed on his arm.

"Harry, I'd love to go to the ball with you." Hermione blushed. "I was hoping it was you, I wanted it to be you..." She gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Harry, would you pinch me?"

Harry looked affronted. "Why would I want to do that?"

Hermione gazed up at him, and Harry very nearly got lost in her eyes. "I think I'm dreaming," she murmured into his chest. Harry liked the feeling, even though it tickled a little. He could live with that, though, he decided.

"Trust me, you're not dreaming, Hermione." Harry chuckled. "The same thought occurred to me when you said yes," he confessed. Hermione seemed surprised, and stepped out of his embrace. "I thought that you only saw me as a friend, and that you didn't like me the way that I like you. I thought that maybe you liked someone else, maybe Krum…" He was interrupted by another of Hermione's exceedingly strong hugs, and nearly fell over.

Hermione giggled, something that by itself would have given Harry pause for thought, but it was what she said that really made him feel that he had done the right thing. "Harry, I've liked you since we met on the train our first year, and saw how you were sharing with Ron. Oh, I tried to hide it. I was so sure that you didn't see me that way, and I almost gave up over the past week, what with how you reacted to the notes." She stopped talking and leaned against Harry again.

After a couple or minutes (during which Harry was tempted to shout, he was so happy), Harry felt her shake. He turned her around, and saw tears streaming down Hermione's face. His voice soft with concern, he asked "Hermione, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Hermione smiled, though tears continued to well up in her eyes. "No, Harry, everything is perfect. I've waited so long to hear those words, or at the very least, something similar." Hermione glanced down, and Harry saw the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks. "I didn't know whether you would ask me. I know I'm a bit plain, and that my hair is…" she searched for an appropriate word.

"Perfect?" Harry suggested. Hermione stared. "Hermione, I love your hair. How couldn't I? It's the best hair I've ever seen, and the way it curls down your cheeks to frame your face... Well, you have no idea," he said with a sigh. "Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, even when you're upset." He couldn't believe he had just said that. Hermione looked like she couldn't believe it either. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. Harry reached up, and wiped away her tears before wrapping his arms around her again, burying his face in her hair, which smelled faintly of lilacs.

Hermione returned the embrace. "Harry, I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Harry didn't say anything. He knew he didn't have to, that everything would be perfect. He couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved. Slowly, his face still hidden in Hermione's hair, he started to chuckle. He felt, more than heard, Hermione join in, her small, light laugh mingling in with his own. When the mirth had died down, Harry grabbed her hand, and they walked around the lake, discussing everything they could think of, from Potions to Quidditch. The book and rose lay forgotten in the snow by the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

The next two weeks passed uneventfully enough for Harry, Hermione and Ron. It seemed that the whole school was preparing for the Yule Ball, and as a result, Harry couldn't take more than two steps without being asked to the event, much to Hermione's amusement. After he had dealt with the tenth attempt, involving a rather upfront first-year, he turned to see Hermione nearly bent double in laughter. "Hey! I could have said yes, you know. It's happened before that a bloke has had more than one date to a dance…" Harry got that far before he joined Hermione in laughter. Ron, for his part, still didn't know what was going on, but luckily, he was far too busy spending every available moment at the Ravenclaw table that he didn't notice that Harry and Hermione were spending far more time with each other than was strictly necessary. He did, however, spend a good deal of time badgering Harry and Hermione about who their dates to the dance were, as did the rest of Gryffindor's population; Harry also had to contend with questions from the entire school - even the Slytherin girls seemed to be taking an interest in him. Harry and Hermione had agreed to keep their plans for the Ball a secret, as they were afraid Ron would storm off again, regardless of whether or not he had a date. This plan, of course, was a bit of a strain, but since Hermione had been seen helping Harry with the first task all over the school, it was not difficult to keep inquiring minds satisfied with less than the whole truth.

Harry also made sure to go get the copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ from beside his new favorite tree, dry it off, and return it to Madam Pince, who eyed him suspiciously before shooing him off for scratching his head too loudly.

Dawn broke on Christmas day, for Harry at least, to the lovely sight of Dobby's eyeballs staring at him from a very precarious perch on his chest. "Dobby!" Harry scrambled away, and very nearly tumbled out of bed. "Don't do that!"

"Dobby is sorry, sir!" Dobby pressed his fingers over his mouth, looking mortified. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter 'Merry Christmas' and bring him his present, sir! Harry Potter did say Dobby could come and visit him, sir!" Dobby nodded, so as to emphasize his point.

Harry caught his breath, and looked at Dobby. "It's OK, Dobby. For future reference, though, could you please just - just prod me or something instead of leaning over me like that?" Dobby nodded. "Good, that's settled then." The rest of the morning passed in a flash, with Ron starring as Dobby's gift-giver for the morning, donating his Weasley socks to add to Dobby's collection. Harry received presents from (in addition to Dobby) Ron, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Hagrid. He thought it was fair that Hermione hadn't gotten him anything, as he still had her present in his pocket.

Harry and Ron went downstairs, Ron still half asleep, to meet Hermione for breakfast and found her reading in a chair. On hearing them, Hermione jumped up, ran over to Harry, and gave him a hug ("Happy Christmas, Harry!"), and quickly jumped away from him as she noticed Ron.

Harry laughed. "Hermione, it's OK, he isn't really awake yet. Well, more or less, I suppose. I'm not sure exactly how much registers with him these days…" he glanced at Ron wryly.

Hermione frowned at Ron. "Is this about the dance? Ron? Ron! RONALD!"

Ron jumped. "Sorry mum, I'll go fix the chicken coop now…" After he said that, he looked around, and, realizing that he was in fact at Hogwarts, blushed and looked at Hermione. "You know, you shouldn't do that to a bloke, Hermione. I was in the middle of a very satisfying daydream!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. If you won't tell me who you're taking to the dance, I'll just have to find out for myself." She turned to Harry. "Harry, did Ron tell you who he is taking to the Ball?"

"Well," Harry shuffled his feet, "there is room for that possibility…" He swallowed, as Hermione rolled her eyes again, and muttered something that sounded like "men" under her breath. "Let's go to breakfast, shall we?" In an aside to Hermione, he added "How about a walk afterwards?" Hermione nodded. "Excellent." To Ron this time, "Go on, I'll catch you up. I need to get something from my trunk." He looked pointedly at Ron, trying to convey that he should go with Hermione while Harry got Hermione's surprise Christmas present, having shown Ron the box last night. Ron, quick on the uptake for once, nodded, and left with Hermione for breakfast while Harry got the small green box from his robes pocket and stuck it in his sweater's.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione left Ron in the common room, where everyone was enjoying their presents. Dean and Seamus immediately accosted Ron as they tried to figure out who he was taking to the dance. As Harry was walking out the portrait hole after Hermione, having helped her through, he heard Ron say, "You only get one hint. She's not in our House." Much to the protests of the other boys, he refused to say anything else, unless they managed to guess correctly.

Harry was chuckling when he caught up to Hermione outside of the portrait hole. "What's up?" Hermione looked like she was caught halfway between laughing just because he was, and running off in tears of frustration.

Harry took pity on her. "Ron's taking Luna to the ball. You know, from Ravenclaw. Only, you didn't hear that from me, OK? Ron told me not to tell anyone, but I think you're an exception now, don't you?"

Hermione pretended to think about it. "Yes, I think that might work." She smiled. "Shall we go, then?" When Harry gave no response, she waved her hand in front of his eyes, which were locked in hers. "Earth to Harry, earth to Harry." Harry gave a jump. "Harry, you know, you're going to have to get used to that feeling, I get it too. I was asking if we were going to go on our walk." As Harry looked worried, she started to say something less nice. "Oh, Harry, you can't say you forgot…" She was stopped by Harry, who had grabbed her hand and was pulling her out into the snow.

"Hermione, how could I have forgotten that? I was worried that the weather would change on us, and we'd get buried in the snow!" He stopped suddenly. "Guess where we are!"

Hermione looked around, and gave a little jump, and then grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry, I'll never forget this tree now. First, it's my homework tree, and then the tree where you asked me to the ball. I'd say I don't need to guess," she looked at Harry, a laugh in her eyes.

Harry looked skeptical. "I think you forgot one part." Hermione looked confused. "Hermione, it's Christmas! Here," he said, taking the green box out of his pocket, "this is for you."

Hermione looked worried. "Harry, I'm sorry, but I really didn't know what to get you, and I was even more confused after you asked me..." She trailed off, looking down.

Harry looked at her. "Hermione, I got everything I wanted for Christmas that night. I got you, and that was all I could ask for. And I got it early!" He had to stop because Hermione had given him another of her hugs. "Hermione," Harry gasped, "I need to breathe!" He laughed.

Hermione loosened her grip a little, but didn't let go. "Well, I'm not letting go, you know." She looked up at him mischievously. "I hope you're not either, Mr. Potter." Harry jumped. Hermione's McGonagall impression never failed to scare him just a little.

"I'm not letting go either. Now, go on, open the box!" Harry waited while Hermione unwrapped the small box, revealing the green box itself. After she opened it, she gave a small gasp.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" Hermione lifted the necklace out of the padded box. The pendant was an oblong, oval-shaped piece of glass. Inside, miniature flames flickered at the bottom, sending licks of fire up towards the chain. "Where did you find it?"

"I didn't find it, Hermione. I made it, because I wanted to get you something special. So, I talked to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick about making the pendant, and then placing your fire charm inside it. You should have known, really." Harry laughed when Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Don't you remember when I asked you how to make that portable fire of yours?" He laughed again as Hermione's face brightened. "After that, I went to a spare room, and made the chain. So, really, I made the entire thing. I hope you like it." Hermione wriggled out of his arms, and turned around, her eyes brimming with tears. "Is it really that bad?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione laughed at this. "Harry, it's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever gotten me. I love it. Would you help me put it on?" Harry obliged, and while he was working on the clasp, Hermione kept talking. "I just have one question."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, with you, it's never just one question."

"Harry!" Hermione sounded affronted as she tried to turn around to see him.

"Right, fire away." Harry kept working at the attachment, following Hermione's neck. He had practiced, but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"Why, Harry? Why the fire?" Hermione sounded genuinely confused.

"See? That's two questions right there!" Harry laughed at her. "Well, you remember first year. Your fire kept me warm all winter, saved my life when Quirrell tried to curse my broom. And then, it saved my life again with the Devil's Snare when we went after him at the end of the year. If that wasn't enough, I don't know anyone else that can make waterproof fires that you can carry in a jar," Harry added. He had finally gotten the clasp done, and turned Hermione around to admire the result. "I also thought that I'd like to get you something more...meaningful, after the effort you put in with the first task for me. By the way, and I know that this is long overdue, thank you for sticking by me." Harry looked down, feeling his cheeks warm.

Hermione grabbed him in another hug, this time pressing her face against his chest. Harry felt her shoulders shake, and he looked down, pulling her away. He saw that she was crying, and, inexplicably, smiling at the same time. Deciding that he would never, ever understand girls, he reached out, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Hermione closed her eyes. Harry gently pulled her into another hug, and waited for her to collect her thoughts. "Dance with me?"

Hermione looked up. "Now? Isn't that supposed to be for tonight?"

Harry stared at her, trying not to lose himself again. "Well, I know you said that you'd dance with me tonight, but I thought I'd ask again for a dance now. So yes, now." He smiled.

Hermione looked around. "But there's no music." She looked like she was about to pull out her wand to correct the situation.

Harry took her hand. "You don't always need music to dance," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, and felt her arms wrap around his neck. Slowly revolving on the spot, he finally allowed himself to get lost in Hermione's eyes once again. He didn't know how long they stood there, slowly swaying, not talking. Eventually, though, the clock struck eleven, and Harry and Hermione stopped. Looking around, Harry realized that it was snowing. As he looked back at Hermione, he found himself staring.

"What?" Hermione sounded perturbed.

"You look like an angel," Harry explained. Hermione laughed. "No, really! With the snow in your hair, you look just like I thought an angel would." Harry finished softly. "But," he continued, "it wouldn't do for us to catch cold on Christmas Day. We should probably be getting inside," he added reluctantly. Hermione nodded slowly, before saying, "You know, this doesn't get you out of taking me to the Ball tonight." Harry reached for Hermione's hand, and, once it was in his, found himself marveling at how well it fit his. His thoughts continued like this until they arrived in the Great Hall for lunch with Ron and their friends.

Christmas lunch passed rather uneventfully, with most of Hogwarts gone for the holidays. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys decided to have a snowball fight in the afternoon, to take advantage of the perfect snow that lay on the grounds, turning the fields, hills, and forests into heaven, according to Harry. He wasn't sure, however, whether it was the snow that had changed his opinion or the fact that he and Hermione were sitting cuddled under their tree, watching the Weasleys, Seamus, Neville, and Dean duke it out in the snow, occasionally joining in when the opportunity just couldn't be ignored. By five o'clock, the boys were still fighting. Hermione got up to go get ready, and Ron, seeing this, shouted "What? Who needs three hours to get ready for a dance?" incredulously. Then, seeing that he had missed an opportunity, yelled again. "Hermione, who's taking you to the dance?"

Hermione just smiled. "I want it to be a surprise," she said to Ron, while looking at Harry, who blushed slightly and nodded to show that he had gotten the message.

Ron payed for his moment of inattention by getting hit by a snowball from George. "Hey!"

"What can I say, bro? You snooze…"

"You lose!" Fred finished happily, before tossing another snowball Ron's way. At this point, Harry joined in as well, as he could no longer keep warm just sitting around. By seven o'clock, aiming was becoming increasingly difficult as the boys could no longer see their targets. They trudged through the snow up to the castle, and then to the common room. Up in their dorms, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all changed into their dress robes. Harry's robes were a deep green which Mrs. Weasley had chosen for him when she went shopping that summer. He had to admit, they looked rather dashing. As Harry looked over at Ron, he couldn't help but shake his head. Ron's robes looked more like a lacy maroon dress. Ron, though, didn't look like he could care less. He was busy washing his face, muttering something under his breath. It sounded like "crumple-horned snorkacks." Harry gave a chuckle, and started to try to make his hair behave properly.

Half an hour later Harry had given up on his hair and was waiting for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron had gone to the Entrance Hall along with Neville and Ginny, who were going together, as well as Dean and Seamus, who had gotten dates from other Hogwarts girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**In addition to the disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1, I also do not own **_**So She Dances**_**, produced by Josh Groban.**

Harry was waiting nervously for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room when she stepped down the staircase. Harry, who by now was very jumpy, turned to see who it was. When he saw Hermione, he couldn't help but stare. Hermione was wearing an off-blue dress that seemed to cling to her and shroud her from view all at once. She was also wearing the necklace Harry had made, and he was pleased to see that it had changed colour to match her dress.

Hermione noticed Harry staring and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What, Harry? I am a girl, you know. Oh, by the way, you don't clean up too badly yourself. I like the colour," she added shyly.

Harry gulped, and nodded. "I just never thought I'd see you looking any better than I already knew you would...but there you are." He felt his cheeks warm, and looked up in time to see Hermione duck her head to hide her own blush. "C'mon, we'll be late for the ball. And," Harry added with a grin, "we have to start the dance." He chuckled as Hermione stared at him, eyes wide. He took her hand, saying, "Not to worry, Hermione. I've been practicing." Hermione relaxed visibly at this, squeezed Harry's hand, and followed him out the portrait hole and down to the Entrance Hall, where their friends were waiting for them.

When the pair arrived at the Entrance Hall, they found Ron and Luna standing by the staircase. Ron appeared to be trying to take his lacy cuffs off before he had to appear in public, while Luna was explaining that he shouldn't. "...and Nargles like lace, anyway, Ron. So keep them." Luna was saying with a dreamy expression on her face.

Ron had a grin on his face now, and retorted with a "So, where else do Nargles live?"

Luna looked at Harry and Hermione over Ron's shoulder, winked, and said, straight-faced, "Mistletoe." Ron blanched. "Oh, they don't do anything, Ron, unless you're ignoring fate." At this, Ron didn't look much better. Harry decided to cheer him up.

Calling Ron over, he said, "Hey Ron, remember that dancing's a bit like quidditch. Sometimes, you just have to take the plunge, especially when you see the snitch. So, really, I don't think you'll have a problem." Harry winked, and was relieved when Ron grinned back, albeit a little nervously. "Yeah, I'm feeling that way too," Harry confided. This got Ron laughing.

Ron's mirth was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who was calling the Tri-Wizard champions to the front of the crowd. Fleur appeared to be being escorted by Roger Davies, the Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw. Cedric was with Cho Chang, and Krum had chosen to accompany another Veela girl from Beauxbatons, although he seemed to be glaring at Harry a fair bit more than was necessary. Harry didn't notice a whole lot about the others, he was too busy staring at Hermione again. "Are you ready?" All the champions nodded, Krum looking surly. "Very well. Let the Yule Ball begin!" The doors opened, and the champions waited with their dates until everyone else was seated before entering in a procession. Fleur and Davies went first, followed closely by Cedric and Cho, both of whom got cheers and catcalls from the Hogwarts students. Krum was next, steering his date rather forcefully as she seemed intent on escaping. Harry and Hermione were last. Reassuringly offering her his arm, Harry stepped through the doors and led the way to the head table. He heard a great deal of murmuring when the assembled students saw him with Hermione, and he noticed a great deal of glaring from what seemed to be every witch in the room. As they approached their table, Percy pulled out two chairs to his left and stared at Harry. Harry, having gotten the message, walked over, pulled out Hermione's chair for her, and then sat down between her and Percy. Before Harry could even get out a polite greeting, Percy was rambling away about his new promotion, sounding so smug Harry thought that he had been crowned Supreme Ruler of the Universe. He whispered this to Hermione, who giggled. While this was happening, Harry also searched the crowd for Ron. Much to his dismay, the red-headed boy was not in the Great Hall, and Harry assumed that Ron and Luna were outside the double doors leading to the entrance hall.

Shortly after everyone was settled, Dumbledore welcomed them all to the feast, and told them to tuck in. Seeing that everyone was a little confused - there was no food on their plates - he carefully considered the menu, and told his plate "Pork chops!" and a few seconds later they appeared. Soon everyone was eating happily.

Before Harry knew it, Dumbledore had gotten up, and, with everyone following his lead, he gave a great sweep with his wand, and the tables and chairs that cluttered the Great Hall moved to the sides, revealing an immaculate dance floor. "The time has come, I think, to begin the dance!" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily at the students. "As you know, we have four Tri-Wizard Champions this year, and they will be starting the dance for us. Music, please!" He finished his speech with a flourish of his wand that dimmed the lights, lending a decidedly romantic feel to the room.

Harry and Hermione stepped out onto the dance floor along with Fleur, Roger Davies, Cedric, Cho, Krum, and Yvonne, a rather striking girl from Beauxbatons, who seemed to share Fleur's long silvery hair. As they arranged themselves, a band came onstage, and the music started. Harry bowed to Hermione, taking her hand. Waiting another second or two, he held her, and then started the waltz. Surprisingly, there were words to the music.

_A waltz when she walks in the room;_

_She pulls back the hair from her face._

_She turns to the window_

_To sway in the moonlight - _

_Even her shadow has grace._

_A waltz for the girl out of reach._

_She lifts her hands up to the sky;_

_She moves with the music,_

_The song is her lover,_

_The melody's making her cry._

_So she dances, in and out, of the crowd_

_Like a glance;_

_This romance is, from afar,_

_Calling me silently._

_A waltz for the chance I should take,_

_But how will I know where to start?_

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams - _

_Rhythm is my beating heart._

_So she dances, in and out, of the crowd_

_Like a glance._

_This romance is, from afar,_

_Calling me silently._

_I can't keep on watching forever,_

_I'd give up this view just to tell her._

_When I close my eyes I can see:_

_The spotlights are bright on you and me._

_We've got the floor, and you're in my arms - _

_How could I ask for more?_

_So she dances, in and out, of the crowd_

_Like a glance._

_This romance is, from afar,_

_Calling me silently._

_I can't keep on watching forever,_

_I've given up this view just to tell her.._.

Harry thought the lyrics were appropriate, somehow. He recalled all the times he had watched Hermione doing some homework in the moonlight, scant though it was, of the Gryffindor common room. Somehow, with all these thoughts bouncing around his head, he still managed to steer Hermione in a waltz. He was very proud of himself for not stepping on her feet, but she didn't need to know that. Before he knew it, the song was over, and the band proclaimed, "Thank you, Tri-Wizard Champions. We are the Weird Sisters, your entertainment for this evening." The dance floor flooded with students and teachers alike as the Weird Sisters struck a much more upbeat number. Many paused to congratulate Harry and Hermione as they fought their way over to some nearby chairs for a rest.

"So _this_ is why it had to be a surprise!" Ron and Luna came over. Ron continued talking "And you couldn't have just told me why?" Harry and Hermione both looked at him, waiting for the penny to drop. "Oh, right, sorry. I shouldn't have expected things to fix themselves right away… Still, good job, Harry." Harry and Hermione both thanked Ron for his compliment, veiled though it was. Harry also cast a grateful look at Luna, as he was sure that Ron had not come around so easily by himself. Ron was still talking. "Just do me one favour, OK? Don't go snogging right in front of me...if you can help it, that is." Ron finished, and smirked at both Harry and Hermione, who were blushing furiously.

After one number, Harry was starting to miss an excuse to hold Hermione close to him, and so, getting up, he asked "Shall we dance?"

Hermione looked thrilled. "Yes, Harry. By the way, do you know that's the first time someone's said that to me?"

Harry looked surprised. "Well, we'll have to fix that then."

As the night wore onwards, the songs played by the Weird Sisters got slower, until eventually the last song was called. "This one is for all the muggle-borns out there. It's called You and Me. Thank you for being such a good audience, and goodnight." The Weird Sisters moved to pick up their instruments amid a storm of applause.

Soon, the people in the Great Hall started to break into couples for the last dance. Harry saw Ron and Luna near the middle of the floor, holding hands and waiting for the music to start. He pointed this out to Hermione, who smiled.

As the music started, Harry pulled Hermione close. Hermione wound her arms around his neck, setting off the butterflies in his stomach for what seemed to be the millionth time that evening. As they swayed back and forth, revolving on the spot, Harry, once again, got lost in Hermione's eyes. He couldn't believe that he hadn't took his chances earlier.

Hermione looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow playfully. "Penny for your thoughts, Harry?"

Harry chuckled. "You're sure you didn't mean a knut? I was thinking of how lucky I am, and how I should have asked you out a long time ago… Thoughts like that, Hermione. I'll give you back your penny for yours."

Hermione looked like she didn't know what to say. "To be honest, Harry, I don't think I'm able to put more than three words together in order. There's something about being with you that makes me feel...safe, I guess, and happy. Harry, I never want to let you go." Her brown eyes were full of love. Harry pulled her closer, and she started running her fingers through his jet-black hair. As the song went on, Harry and Hermione drew closer, until their faces were inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. All too soon, the dance was over, and Hermione removed her hands from around Harry's neck, and Harry let go of his hold on Hermione, feeling that the song was much too short for it's own good. All around the room, Harry could see that couples were stepping apart - more or less - Hermione was still beside him, with his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist. There was, however, one couple that had not yet stepped apart. Ron and Luna were still holding on to each other, and as Harry looked over at them, and as he caught Luna's voice saying "nargles" he knew what was coming, and looked down, so as to give Ron some privacy. Turning to Hermione, he said, softly, "Hermione, would you like to go for a walk with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Hermione headed up to the common room to change into more suitable clothes for their walk outside. Harry, having less to change, was done first. As arranged, he waited outside of the portrait hole for Hermione. As he was waiting for her, an absolutely livid Krum walked up to Harry. It appeared that Krum had followed Harry all the way from the Great Hall, intent on a discussion. Harry, for his part, hadn't noticed Krum because he was too busy staring at Hermione… Harry didn't think that that was information he should share, though. He did, however, take out his wand; he remembered all too well Mad-Eye Moody's lessons ("Constant vigilance!").

Harry's instincts were right, Krum was furious. "How dare you take Hermy-own to the dance? I vas going to ask her, but then you vent ahead and took her anyvays!"

Harry was completely confused, and was having a hard time fighting down his temper. "Excuse me, I asked her first, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I vas going to! I did not haff the courage to tell her up front! I vas going to pick her up at the dance!" Krum was bouncing up and down, apparently unable to believe that Harry was saying what he was.

Harry laughed, trying to bury his anger, which was rapidly bubbling to the surface. "Well, then, you'll just have to wait until next time." He slid his hand towards his wand, just in case Krum exploded, as he seemed to be close to doing. "Oh, and I'm sorry I didin't ask **your** permission before asking my best friend to the dance. I think that she may have more say in the matter than you do, somehow. And she accepted me, not you, your Royal Highness." Harry's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Are you insane? That is not the point!" Krum was now turning a lovely shade of blotchy purple that would have made Vernon Dursley proud - about whom Harry preferred not to think of, but it was an apt comparison. "I vanted her! I vanted to take Hermy-own to the dance! You should find it an honour to haff to give her up to me. I am," he went on, drawing himself up, "the best seeker in the world!"

Harry shook his head, sighing. "Victor, you can't even say her name properly." He looked down the hall. "Now, I have to get going, I have to go meet Hermione in our common room." Krum gave him a look of deepest loathing, and then stormed down the hall, his cape fluttering enough to make even Severus Snape jealous. He also seemed to be muttering "Hermy-own" a lot under his breath. Harry resolved to keep an eye on Krum from now on, and went back to waiting for Hermione, resolving to tell her and Ron about it later.

A couple minutes later, Hermione came back out of the portrait hole, and she and Harry left for their walk in the grounds. Harry stopped when they reached the doors, stunned. He couldn't have chosen a better night for a walk. The stars were shining, the moon was full (Harry briefly wondered how Professor Lupin was doing) and the grounds were covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The lake was calm, and the Durmstrang ship bobbed calmly in the middle, like a cork in a puddle. Harry reached for Hermione's hand, and found it reaching for his. He looked down at her, and together they stepped out onto the grounds. No words were spoken, and none seemed to be needed, as they wandered around the lake. As they kept on walking, however, they seemed to get closer and closer to one another, almost without noticing it. By the time Harry and Hermione had reached the far side of the lake (it took a while, since they were walking slowly), Hermione had her arms around Harry's waist, and her head was on his chest as they slowly meandered along. Harry, in turn, had an arm around her shoulders, and didn't feel like removing it anytime soon. Soon enough, though, the couple were back where they started - Hermione's tree. As they stood there, Harry looked up, and gave a start. Hermione looked up at this, and exclaimed, "Wow, Harry, it's beautiful!"

Harry agreed. "Why don't we sit down and just look at them for a while? They always remind me of mum and dad."

Hermione immediately went over to the tree and sat down. She patted the ground beside her, looking at Harry, who didn't think that his brain was working anymore. Miraculously, his brain was able to make his legs take him over to Hermione and sit down, who immediately leaned on his chest. Harry held her close, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Hermione?" Harry asked nervously.

She turned her head, looking up at him. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry took a breath. "Well, you know, I didn't want to ask any other girl but you… And I like you a lot, but - " He stopped as Hermione got up and stared at him.

"If you say that we should be friends and the only reason you have is Voldemort, who, I might add, is currently a cloud of smoke with a face, then…" She sniffed, and swatted away a few tears. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Hermione stomped back up to the castle, leaving Harry dumbfounded in the snow.

Boxing Day dawned, at least for Harry, cold and miserable. He had spent the night awake for the most part, stewing over what Hermione had said. Her last words still rang in his ears: "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." She sounded so completely miserable right then, like Harry had hurt her in some way. He supposed it was because, as he now thought about it while being soothed by the sounds of his still-sleeping dorm-mates, he _had_ asked her to the dance. And then taken her a walk around the lake, which, even he could see, was romantic. Harry then relived their conversation, which involved him starting to tell her about Victor, and she assumed that he was telling her that he didn't want her. Harry thought that this was completely ridiculous, if he hadn't wanted her, he wouldn't have asked her. This was confusing. He grabbed a spare piece of parchment, and wrote a note to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Before you read any more of this, I'm fine. I do have a couple of questions though._

_Last night I took Hermione to the Yule Ball. She seemed happy to go with me, and I think we both had a good time, although I got the impression that she wasn't sure why I asked her instead of "more pretty girls." Afterwards, we went for a walk around the lake, where I started to tell her that I wasn't the only one interested in her. I think she took that the wrong way, because she yelled at me for being afraid that Voldemort will hurt her (which I am, but while we're here, I'm not too worried about it) and then ran back to the castle. I think I did something wrong. Help!_

_Harry_

_PS - Tell Buckbeak I say hello._

Harry promptly headed up to the owlery in order to post Sirius' letter. On the way, he met Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle firmly in place by his side.

"So, you asked a Mudblood to the ball, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "I thought that even you would have better taste than to take the know-it-all…" He laughed as Harry just shook his head and moved on. "Watch out, Potter, you wouldn't want to get contaminated with Mudblood slime," he called after a quickly disappearing Harry.

Harry rounded a corner and leaned against the wall. He knew that he shouldn't have let Malfoy get that far under his skin, but hearing Hermione called 'Mudblood' always set him off, now that he knew what it meant. He also knew that Hermione would not appreciate him getting in trouble over Malfoy, so he just kept going, heading for the owlery, though he was slightly more surly after his encounter with the Slytherins.

After Harry had mailed his letter (Hedwig was talking to him again), he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he walked in the door, he heard all the chatter that usually accompanied breakfast stop, and was suddenly aware of the great amount of dirty looks he was getting from practically every girl in the school, with the exception of the Slytherins, who were too busy jeering at him to scowl. Feeling extremely self-conscious, he headed over to the Gryffindor table, and began to eat his breakfast. Harry ate rather quickly to avoid Hermione; he was afraid of speaking to her until he got a reply from Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

By lunchtime, Harry was absolutely miserable. After running out of the Great Hall at breakfast so he didn't run into Hermione, he saw her walking into the hall, seeming perfectly happy. He wondered how she could be so chipper while he was the complete opposite as a result of the same thing. Harry knew that Hermione was always good at hiding her emotions, especially when she was angry or upset, but he thought that this was pushing it a little too far - it was almost like she was doing it on purpose. Harry started to head back up to the dormitory, which was safe, now that he knew Hermione was down at breakfast. He then gave a start: he had received glares this morning, Hermione would likely get worse than that. Pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket, he put it on, and went over to Hermione's bench to make sure she didn't get hurt. As it turned out, this was an excellent idea, as Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, managed to make an appearance.

"Hello there, you foul litt -" was all Malfoy managed to get out before he was hit by at least two jinxes: a Silencing Charm from Hermione, and a small Stinging Hex from Harry, strategically aimed to confuse Malfoy when he tried to figure out who hexed him. Due to the confusion, Harry wasn't sure whether he was the only one to cast a jinx at Malfoy. Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle were both being subjected to the Jelly-Legs Jinx from Harry. The Slytherins managed to make it back to their table relatively quickly, considering their temporary disabilities.

The Gryffindors were congratulating Hermione on such quick spell-work, while she protested. "But I only cast a Silencing Charm…" Hermione sounded like she was about to run off to the library. She had her nose scrunched up in concentration, but her face cleared remarkably fast. "Sorry guys, I have to go…" She got up, and walking right past Harry who was still under the Cloak, left the Hall. Harry followed her.

If Harry expected Hermione to go to the library to figure out how she had 'cast two spells at once,' he was sorely mistaken. As soon as she reached the Entrance Hall, she seemed to hesitate just a little before walking straight outside. In the little amount of time since Harry had been on the grounds, they had changed completely. There were footprints all over the snow, although there were still patches that remained untouched. The Durmstrang ship, predictably, remained in the middle of the Black Lake, although the giant squid seemed rather set on removing it from the scant sunlight that was able to filter down through the lake's icy covering. Hermione walked halfway around the lake rather quickly, which Harry supposed was due to her temper, and then stopped beside a rock; she sat down and looked around. It seemed to Harry almost as if she were waiting for something to appear out of nowhere, and he was suddenly glad that he had taken great care to step only in her footprints. As he watched her eye the clearing, clearly expecting someone to burst in on her, he drew his wand, thinking it never hurt to be prepared. And that was the moment that Hermione chose to say his name.

"Harry?" It was phrased more like a question than a statement, revealing that while she did expect him to be there, she wasn't entirely sure either.

Harry didn't know what to do. Certainly, he wanted to go to her, talk to her, hug her, and above all, just be with her, but he didn't know if that was why she was asking for him. Was she angry at him for looking out for her, even after their - could he call it a fight? - disagreement? Was she even calling for him at all, and not just thinking out loud? Stepping in Hermione's footsteps again, Harry started to make his way over to where she was sitting, looking for all the world like the little girl she was in first year, wanting so desperately to have a friend.

She called to him again. "Harry? Are you here?" Hermione's head swiveled as she tried to catch a glimpse of something, Harry wasn't sure what, before continuing to speak, presumably to thin air. "Well, Harry, I just wanted to thank you for looking after me this morning. That doesn't sound very good, but it's true anyhow... " She paused, and brushed some hair off of her face, and paused to stare off to the lake. When she started talking again, it was so softly that Harry couldn't make out what she was saying. After quite a while, Hermione got up and started to walk slowly out of the clearing, a thoughtful (and invisible) Harry following.

Harry wandered around the grounds for a little while after Hermione entered the castle again - she had given him plenty to think about. He was still rather confused. How could Hermione, for all of her rationality, make a mistake so big as to assume that Harry didn't want to go with her? Harry had thought it had been pretty obvious - he hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire night, and there had been that almost-kiss during the dance… Harry concluded that girls were confusing and resolved, once again, to wait for Sirius' reply before revealing himself to Hermione. In the meantime, he would go up to his four-poster, charm the curtains closed, and have a nap - all those conflicting emotions were tiring. Hermione, however, seemed to have other ideas. As soon as she reached the common room, she took off up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Harry followed, wondering what she was doing. As it turned out, Hermione had sat down on his bed with a look of determination usually reserved for talking to Ron or himself about homework (and their lack of effort in completing it). Resigned to his fate, Harry turned around, and headed back down the staircase, took off the Cloak, and sat down in his favorite chair across from the fireplace, where he settled in to wait for Sirius' reply by working on the Potions essay Snape had assigned for the break: "Describe the Proper Brewing Method of the Paralysis Potion, and it's Ingredients." Harry was nearly on his eleventh inch of parchment when he heard a tapping on the window, and looked up to find Hedwig sitting on the windowsill looking extremely ruffled. After Harry had brought her inside and fed her some orange juice, she flew off to the Owlery. Harry sat down to read what he supposed was Sirius' reply.

_Harry,_

_Glad to hear that you're still OK, especially after that dragon._

_As for your other problem, you do know who you're talking to, right? I mean, even back in Hogwarts (and this is before my twelve years away from everyone) I was with a new girl each week. Or so I've been told. So I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no clue. I hope you get this figured out though._

_Sirius_

Harry sighed. He knew that Sirius had had quite a reputation as a ladies' man, and that it was well deserved, but he hadn't accounted for the time that his godfather had spent in Azkaban. In hindsight, it really wasn't smart to ask him at all. Harry put down the letter. In a situation like this (not that he could have gotten himself into this one before now), he would normally have gone to Hermione - and that was the problem, wasn't it, thought Harry, walking to the window. So lost in thought, Harry didn't notice a certain girl walking up to him, calling his name. When she finally put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped, turning around and pulling out his wand. Then Harry saw who it was that had jerked him from his reverie. Hermione stood in front of him, looking slightly afraid. Harry looked down, abashed. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Hermione shuffled her feet. "That's probably my fault, huh?" She then proceeded dragged Harry out of the common room and down the corridor a ways before launching herself at him, crying. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

Harry was slightly confused, and just returned Hermione's hug. As far as he knew, she was still mad at him. "Hermione?" He looked down at her, where she was still holding on to him. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me, and not the other way around? I mean, I don't know what I've done, but… Well, I'm sorry." This, of course, only made Hermione hold on to him tighter. Harry, who was starting to suffer from lack of oxygen, was just about to suggest that Hermione loosen her grip (he wasn't about to ask her to let go) when she loosened her grip, and looked up at him.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't you go apologizing. Seeing as you haven't done anything wrong, I can't very well go being angry at you…" She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Do you want to go for a walk? It's a lovely evening," Hermione added, looking hopeful.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, maybe you didn't register this last night, but I didn't say anything about Voldemort." He looked down. "Nor did I mention for one second that I didn't want to be there with you. Personally, I think I'd like to get this sorted out before we spend more time walking around the lake."

At this, Hermione's face turned down. She started to walk back to the common room, and Harry followed, figuring that this discussion could take a while, and the comfortable chairs in the Gryffindor common room were infinitely preferable to the cold walls of the corridor. Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password ("Wattlebird"), and stepped into the common room, with Harry following closely. Luckily for Harry, he observed that the common room was relatively empty, and that the chairs in front of the fire were unoccupied. Hermione sat down on one of the chairs, leaving Harry the other one. After a few minutes of silence, Harry figured that he might as well get the conversation started - he had never had any trouble talking to Hermione before, although he had been angry at her a couple of times. This, however, was not one of those. No, Harry was just confused. He looked over at Hermione. "Hermione, what did I do?" Hermione's gaze snapped off the fire and landed on him. "I mean, you don't usually run off in the middle of a sentence, unless you've realized something and have to go check it in the library," Harry chuckled softly. This, to Harry's relief, got a smile out of Hermione, but it was only temporary.

Hermione sighed. "You know, Harry, I was really excited that you asked me to the ball. And then, oh, we danced most of the night, and you were really nice. There was also the last dance before we went outside," here she blushed, "and I thought that I'd have you all to myself for at least another half an hour before you came to your senses and tried to get rid of me. Then, we walked around the lake, and sat down at that tree, and you started to talk, and you sounded really nervous. I, of course, thought that you were going to say that you didn't like me at all, and that you'd like it if we just forgot about it. I thought that's what you were getting at, and I really didn't want to hear it, so I just ran inside. And then I didn't see you at all today," Hermione looked up at him, "although someone helped me take care of Malfoy." Hermione paused, and took a rather large breath. "So I thought that maybe I was right, and you really didn't want to see me." Here, Harry smirked, and Hermione frowned, as if to say that this was not the time to be making wisecracks. Harry had to agree. Hermione sighed, and continued. "Then I thought that I had probably confused you by running off - after all, I don't know what you would have said - and since you were thinking, you would want to be by yourself for the day. So I decided to wait for you in your dorm, figuring that you would eventually have to come up to bed… Except you didn't. You stayed down here, so when I came down, all ready to go find you however long it took, there you were at the window. I'm sorry if I frightened you, Harry, but I needed to talk to you, and here we are." Hermione sat in her chair, looking at Harry, who was trying to catch up with her rather fast speech.

Harry sat up straighter, and looked at his friend. "Well, Hermione, I guess I owe you an explanation as well. You see, just before our walk, Victor Krum came up to me, and demanded that I leave you with him, and I refused." Harry went on to tell Hermione all about the encounter. "So I thought that you'd like to know about it," Harry finished. He got up, and walked back to the window, where he looked out on the grounds again, and was just going to walk out of the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, and Hermione reached up with her other hand. Then, suddenly, she was hugging him, tightly. He could feel her crying again. This time, though, he didn't ask why, though he was curious, he just buried his face in her brown curls and held her tighter.

Hermione loosened her grip, and took a step back. "Harry, I know this isn't enough, but I'm so sorry." She looked down at her shoes, and her hair covered her face for a moment. When she looked back up, Harry saw that his friend had tears in her eyes. "Really, I am. But -" she sniffled, "but, I d-don't want to los-se you," she finished in a very small voice.

Harry took a step toward Hermione, and opened his arms. Hermione moved so fast that if Harry hadn't known better, he would have said that he had Summoned her. As it was, he thought, he was still happy in the knowledge that she still cared for him. He wasn't overjoyed, of course - and this was going to be tough for him - since she had walked away from him, but he _was_ glad she hadn't walked away completely like so many had done before. As he held her, he asked, "Hermione, can I tell you something?" When she nodded her head, he continued in a whisper. "You're never going to lose me. I could never replace you, Hermione. One of my first friends is worth too much."

Hermione smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Second term started at Hogwarts with the collecting of homework. Of course, this seemed to coincide with a great number of students being exceedingly tired for the first day of classes. Professor McGonagall was not impressed. "I don't understand why it is that students insist on leaving their term work to the last day," she groused as she picked up the aforementioned essays. "It would save everyone a great deal of trouble if you all would just act responsibly and do your homework..._on time_."

"Maybe you could not assign essays over the breaks, Professor, ma'am," Dean Thomas, still a little shell-shocked, suggested. This earned a rare smile, albeit slightly unimpressed, from McGonagall. The class quieted down and moved on to the day's lesson: turning rocks into gerbils. Soon, Harry had to duck as Ron had accidentally Banished his rock towards the front of the class (he was assigned lines - "I will learn to control my wand with my brain, not my brawn"), but not before Hermione had successfully transfigured her rock into a cute gerbil, which was even now being watched by Crookshanks. The cat, to no one's great surprise, had taken a liking to Professor McGonagall right at the off, and now spent time in her room on a regular basis. McGonagall seemed almost as fond of the cat as Hermione was, but was still not willing to let the bowlegged kneazle ruin her lesson; she shooed him into her office.

By the end of the lesson, Harry had managed to turn his rock into a passable gerbil, although its slate-gray colour remained. How he had kept Hermione out of his head during this time was beyond him, as every time she moved, he felt tempted to look and see what she was up to. He found this to be a very distracting urge, and did his best to quell it. All things considered, Harry was quite proud of himself.

Harry was considerably less thrilled about his day by the time dinner rolled around. Snape, in his infinite wisdom, had seen fit to assign the class with an essay of biblical proportions due just before the second task. Harry had been the recipient of his glare all class, but did not know exactly why. He supposed that it had something to do with surviving the dance without making a fool of himself, which proved that his fight with Hermione had yet to make an appearance in the Hogwarts gossip network. Then again, he thought, it had been in a rather isolated environment. Still, one never knew who was hiding under a bush or behind a tree.

Harry had to say that, despite what he had told Hermione earlier in the holidays about having lots of time to figure out his clue, February did seem to be much closer on this side of Christmas. An ever-present knot had started to form in the pit of Harry's stomach, one that he was sure would not go away until after the second task. To that end he made the most of his spare time, trying to figure out what the clue in the egg was (aside from indecipherable and ear-wrenching wailing). At every turn, Harry's impatience with the Egg grew, as did his nervousness. A week into classes, and with only six weeks left before the task came to a head, he finally broke and asked Hermione.

Thankfully, she was only too glad to help. "So, Harry," she questioned, "what does the egg do, exactly?"

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. "It does two things: opens, and wails - kind of like the Fat Lady singing, to be honest." He started as Hermione glared at him. "What? That's exactly what it sounds like!"

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to go taking the mickey out of her, you know." Hermione was on a roll. "Some people don't like being treated poorly by people who are supposed to be their friends!" With that, she took off out the portrait hole.

Harry watched her leave bemusedly, and slowly started to follow her, grateful that he always carried the Marauder's Map with him nowadays. As he slowly made his way to the library (he chuckled at this - he didn't need the Map to know where to go to find his Hermione), he was pulled aside by a rather strong arm until he was facing Cedric Diggory behind a large statue of some ferocious-looking creature, which resembled Mrs. Norris and Fluffy rolled into one. Cedric grinned sheepishly. "Hi there, Harry."

"Why hello, Cedric. Fancy meeting you here." Harry was a bit on edge - after all, it's not every day you get pulled behind a statue by a nervous-looking older boy.

"Listen, Harry, I can't stay long...d'you know what the clue is?" Cedric looked around, clearly keeping an eye out for anyone who might stroll by. Harry shook his head no. "Alright, you need to...urgh...just take a bath with it, ok? Mull it over in the water…" Here Cedric gave Harry a little nudge. "It'll help you think, I swear."

Harry's eyes widened. Then he smiled. "Payback for the dragons, is it?" He retorted swiftly. "Thanks for the tip, Cedric." He walked out from behind the statue, and headed toward the library. He found Hermione at her table in the back of the library, right beside the Restricted Section. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. Victor Krum, in all of his Bulgarian glory, was sitting with her, and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Harry turned around and walked out of the library before they noticed his presence.

**Sorry all, I know it's a short chapter. I'm working on it, but it's not coming to me as fast as it was before. Thanks to the_scribbler for setting me straight a while back, and giving some good plot tips. I really appreciate each and every review, so please, drop me a line if you feel like it.**

** ~ Ptrevanei**


End file.
